


Helium

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Curtis fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars reference, basic elements use, pot and helium, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Dedicated to the Anon on Curious Cat that sent me gore.  <3





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Anon on Curious Cat that sent me gore. <3

Neither of them knew how this started. Shiro and Curtis had just smoked a little pot, giggling as they basked in the head fuzz when one asked the question:

“What do you sound like when you breathe in helium?”

Shiro knew it more than likely was him voicing his thoughts when Curtis burst out laughing.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’, Kashi?” snorted Curtis. “You really think-” he gasped, trying to regain his breath. “You want to know what I sound like on helium?”

Shiro pouted and crossed his arms, pointedly looking away. “I mean, why not?”

Curtis tipped his head back against the couch, smiling and closing his eyes. “I can get some. Helium I mean.”

Shiro straightened up. “I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah,” he preened. “I did a birthday party like a month ago for my niece and still have the helium tank and some balloons.” Curtis tapped his chin in thought. “I could blow a few up.”

It was barely before Curtis finished his sentence that Shiro started nodding his head. “Yeeees! Curt, I have a need, please!”

Curtis laughed again. “Sure give me a moment. I’ve got to get my feet working.”

They both sat up and stared at Curtis’ feet. He flexed them and placed them on the floor gingerly, hissing at the cold. “They tingle, Kashi!” They both delved into giggles again as Curtis finally got up and made his way into a storage close. After a moment of looking, Curtis pulled out a small helium tank and a baggie of balloons. “Kashi,” he gaped as he put his items down on the table. He continued when Shiro hummed an acknowledgement. “If we blow enough of these up, we can get high, while we’re high!”

Shiro stared at his boyfriend before belting out a gut-busting laugh. He fell over on the couch, tears streaming from his eyes. “Curt! My  _ sides!! They hurt! _ ”

Curtis puffed out his chest before getting to work of filling balloons. He managed to fill a dozen before Shiro could breathe again without hiccuping. “Want one, Starlight?”

Shiro sat up and quickly grabbed for the untied balloon. He pinched the end, brought it to his lips and inhaled, handing the balloon back and letting Curtis do the same.

A pregnant pause filled the room.

Shiro, though, couldn’t keep a straight face, as hard as he tried. He started snickering and laughed when he heard his own high-pitched voice.

“Takashi?” Curtis asked. Shiro just laughed harder. “Is there anything you’d like me to say while I’m still this high?”

Wiping tears out of his eyes, Shiro nodded. “That-- The Star Wars thing-”

Curtis raised an eyebrow and took a dramatic pose. “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.”

Shiro took an equally dramatic pose, trying but failing (again) to keep a straight face at the sounds of their voices. “He told me enough. He told me you  _ killed _ him!”

Curtis threw out his hand. “No,  _ I _ am your father.” He was now barely able to hold back his giggles.

“No, that’s not true! That’s impossible!”

Curtis leapt on top of Shiro, pushing him down into the couch. “Search your feelings,” he whispered, his voice returning to normal. “You know it to be true.”

Their giggles died away as they stared into each other’s eyes. Curtis leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips, unhurried and full of love.

When he finally pulled away, they smiled.

“I love you, Curtis.”

“I love you too, Takashi.”


End file.
